Light
Light '''is a Rare Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. It has a colour palette of bright glowing yellow Light is a very high damaging element, with a mixture of fast and convenient moves, though because of this, mana consumption is fairly high. It is a purchasable element that costs 650 Diamonds. Player Rating Most players who buy this element would be satisfied with its high-damaging performance and variety of spells, but not with its extremely high mana cost. With two spells that can deal adequate damage at both close and far range, this element truly is a terror to those unfamiliar with it. However, due to long charges and predictable movements, this element's spells are easy to dodge. Spells '''Auroral Blast "User fires a medium speed blast that has the potential to do high damage." * The User fires a medium speed blast that has the potential to do high damage when charged. This is a far range attack that can finish low health players if they decide to retreat. A small Light symbol spawns below the User to indicate that the attack has been initiated. The User is frozen in place above the symbol and will not be released until the move is done. The User raises their right hand, gathering light to form the shape of a sphere. The sphere is shown to be an opaque, golden-like yellow color that is absorbing light around it. When fully charged, the User will throw the charged orb to a location decided by the cursor. The destination will not be determined until the charge is either done or released at the desired position. The orb will fly forward in a straight line without wavering off its path. A trail of transparent beige or white will follow the orb but will not disappear. The trail will create a tube-like structure. The orb and the trial will slowly faint as the orb gains distance. * The farther, the more faint, making it harder to see where it will make contact. Once the orb has disappeared, there will be no damage dealt. The longer the User charges, the farther and more damage will be applied. If the orb happens to make contact, a mini explosion will occur around the place of contact with a shade of opaque golden yellow. The explosion will deal high damage to anything around it or within it. ** Deals about 413 damage. ** It consumes 250 Mana and has a 4 second cooldown. Orbs of Enlightenment "User creates a copious amount of light orbs that are fired with a large spread that can potentially do a large amount of damage." * The user fires a rather large amount of explosive light bullets that have a high damage potential. Same effects as Auroral Blast. A Light symbol appears below the user and they are frozen in place. Instead of having a light orb formed in the user's hand, mini bullets of light appear around the user. The bullets are placed in the same spot in mid-air each time the move is reused. The bullets are colored a light yellow. The user then releases the bullets after or mid charge, depening on whether you want to release it or not. * When releasing the attack, each bullet is shot at a different time. There is a split second of launching between each bullet. Once the bullets reach a destination, they explode. They create a mini explosion which can deal high damage for a small projectile. This attack has no limited range. ** Deals about 31 damage (per bullet). Amaurotic Lambent "User creates a ball of light that damages and blinds nearby users." * The user creates a ball of light around the user that blinds and deals medium damage. A Light symbol appears below the user as they are frozen in place. The user then looks as if they are gathering light from around them. Rays will be directed to the user and will disappear as it reaches them. Then, after a few seconds, a small yellow sphere will form from the center of the user. That ball will then rapidly expand to a specific limit. This sphere of light will damage and blind any surrounding players. The screen of the players will be filled with a opaque beige color. This blinding is temporary. The user will then be able to use their moves again after the sphere disappears. ** Deals about 313 damage (also blinds). ** It consumes 300 Mana and has a 9 second cooldown. *** Glitch: If you use Amaurotic Lambent, then immediatly use Scintillant Rejuvenation, you can heal while moving around. Scintillant Rejuvenation "User activates sun rays to rejuvenate a large amount of health for themself and party members." * The user heals themselves with a large amount of heal. More health will be gained if charged longer. The user will be frozen in mid-air as they charge this move. A Light symbol will spawn below them and they begin to charge. * The user gathers light and sparkles start to appear as they charge. Whether fully charged or not, a beam will appear around the user to signify that they were healed. The beam is the color of golden yellow on the inside and light gray on the outside. ** Heals 100 (when activated without charging) through 250 (fully charged). ** It consumes 450 Mana and has a 12 second cooldown. Ablaze Judgement (Ultimate) "'''User activates powers from the sun to send a blinding orb of light that deals high damage at opponents."' * The user creates a giant sphere that can travel far to deal high damage and blindness. This move acts like a nuke. As usual, the user is frozen in place to initiate this move. The User raises their hands to form a small sphere above them. The sphere is a mixture of dark and light golden yellow. Large rays of light are gathered toward the sphere. As this move charges, which is not needed by holding the left button, it quickly grows. * The sphere grows to become a great huge bomb. Once finished in creation, the user will then release the bomb in the desired destination which can be determined by the cursor. The destination of the cursor will be chosen near the end of the creation. The bomb will then be "thrown" in a straight line towards the position desired. A faint after image will appear as the bomb travels. A trail of itself will be left behind as the bomb moves, but will slowly fade away. By then, you should expect for everyone to run. Once that bomb makes contact with the position, a huge explosion will form. The effects of blindness and damage will happen to anyone near or within the explosion. Everyone nearby will be frozen in place and possibly fall. A large golden explosion will expand with white "air" rings to show that the explosion is expanding. ** Deals about 563 damage (with blindness). ** It consumes 1000 Mana and has an 80 second cooldown. Fusion 'Damage Guide' Please, take note: *Damage represents the maximum damage dealing output achievable by maxed out Power Stat (100/100) on base defense (50/100 Defense Stat) *dpp stands for damage per projectile or tick *B-E stands for burning effect (damage per tick), whether its state is ''inflicted by direct contact with a projectile or conditioned by standing on poisoned or flaming ground *A-E stands for AoE poisoned or flaming ground (damage per tick) Damage dpp (B-E|A-E) Mana Cost Cooldown Efficiency 413 250 4 undefined 620 31ddp 300 8 undefined 313 300 9 undefined 563 1000 80 undefined More information on efficiency soon. Trivia * All of Light's spells can be used in the air and can keep you airborne for a few seconds. * It's often pointed out by many that Ablaze Judgement is based off on the Spirit Bomb from the anime and manga series Dragon Ball Z. * Light and Aurora have a unique connection to each other, as both of the elements are mentioned in the other's spells; Aurora is referenced in Light's "Auroral Blast," while Light is mentioned in Aurora's "Light Emission". Light is also mentioned in Technology's "Light Disc", but there is no real connection to them because Technology is not mentioned in any of Light's moves. * Light is one of the elements brought back into Elemental Battlegrounds from Elemental Wars. * Light's medal depicts a sun shining down on a landscape. Category:Elements Category:Rare Elements